


Spice things up

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking, G!P, Grinding, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Quinn likes teasing g!p Rachel when they have sex. And this time, she decides to add a little something to spice up her teasing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice things up

Most of the time, Quinn was content with having regular sex with Rachel. Nothing special added, just stripping each other naked and performing foreplay before Rachel completed the deed by slipping her long, thick cock inside Quinn’s warm pussy. It was mind-blowing enough on its own, with Rachel pumping in and out of Quinn’s sex and swallowing her moans by kissing her.

Orgasms never eluded Quinn once, as Rachel wasn’t a selfish lover. It was a hundred percent guarantee that by the time they finished, Quinn would be fully sated.

But there were also times when Quinn liked to spice things up a bit in bed, and by spicing up, she meant tying Rachel’s wrists to the headboard of the bed and teasing her girlfriend to the point of insanity before allowing her to come. She liked watching Rachel squirm and humping the air, with her stiff cock twitching and balls begging to be emptied.

Maybe it was evil on Quinn’s part, but she wasn’t _that_ evil that she would let Rachel go to sleep without having orgasms.

And tonight was one of those times that she wanted to differ things up a bit. While she kissed Rachel, she took out the silk scarves from underneath the pillows and pinned Rachel’s wrists above her head. To add to the distraction, Quinn ground down on the thick bulge hidden inside Rachel’s boxers, purring seductively against the brunette’s lips.

“You’re so hard, sweetheart,” Quinn crooned, pressing herself down on Rachel’s crotch.

“Why wouldn’t I be when you’re grinding down on me like that?” Rachel laughed, her breath hitching as Quinn rocked her hips.

Quinn chuckled and settled herself on top of Rachel, licking a wet trail from her jaw right down to her shoulder. Rachel sighed and melted against the sheets, while Quinn’s lips and tongue continued their journey down her skin and worked her hips back and forth to stimulate Rachel’s cock.

With careful and calculated movements, Quinn bound Rachel’s wrists and tied a strong knot around the metal poles of the headboard. Distracted by the circling of Quinn’s hips and open-mouthed kisses, Rachel didn’t seem to notice the sneaky movements and the fact that she was currently tied down to the bed.

Smirking triumphantly, Quinn captured Rachel’s lips in a tender kiss, then laughed huskily when she felt Rachel trying to move her hands.

“Quinn?”

Quinn smiled and sat upright, her eyes caressing Rachel’s perky tits as they rose up and down from her ragged breathing. Down, down her gaze went, until they landed on the delicious tent poorly hidden by Rachel’s boxers.

“Yes, Rach?” Quinn husked and trailed the valley between Rachel’s breasts with her index finger.

Her eyes didn’t miss the slight quiver of Rachel’s jaw, nor the way her arms stiffened as she stared at Quinn with unabashed hunger.

“Why did you tie me up?” Rachel growled, low and predatory-like that it sent shivers down Quinn’s spine. It was the kind of sound that Rachel made when she was in the mood to rough things up during sex, and it intensified the growing heat between Quinn’s legs.

Her panties were definitely ruined.

Wordlessly, Quinn took a lock of Rachel’s hair and twirled it around her finger. She leaned forward and licked the shell of Rachel’s right ear, then inched their lips together. Rachel groaned and craned her neck, trying to capture Quinn’s lips, but Quinn simply giggled and tilted her head away so that Rachel was kissing her cheek instead.

“Quinn,” Rachel huffed and squirmed, but was unable to do much with her wrists all tied up and with Quinn’s weight pressing down on her lap.

“Relax, baby. I just want to have some _fun_ with you,” Quinn purred seductively and patted Rachel’s crotch.

Rachel sucked in a breath and shuddered as Quinn traced the outline of her penis, the lower half of her body bucking up to keen into the touch. Quinn halted her movements and took off her shirt, her breasts bouncing free in the process. As expected, Rachel’s gaze dropped down to her chest, moaning throatily as she stared unabashedly at them.

“You like looking at them, don’t you?” Quinn cupped her tits and tweaked her nipples, and Rachel groaned and nodded in agreement, her eyes darkening as Quinn played with herself.

“ _Fuck_ , you have no idea how much I want to eat them up,” Rachel panted. “I want to kiss them, suck on them… I’ll make you feel really good, baby.”

Quinn moaned and massaged her soft mounds, teasing Rachel with her sultry noises as she touched herself. The attention that Rachel was giving her made her drip, her nipples hardening in response to her sensuous touches. While she toyed with herself, all Rachel could do was watch helplessly, her hands trembling with the itch to be the one giving Quinn pleasure instead.

“Baby, _please._ Let me touch you,” Rachel whined and tugged at her restraints, but they remained unmoving.

Shaking her head, Quinn mewled and slipped a hand inside her panties, her fingers coming in contact with wet flesh. This managed to infuriate Rachel a little further, as she growled impatiently and bucked her hips up, making sure that her clothed cock was rubbing against the front of Quinn’s panties.

Quinn sighed and collected the wetness that gathered along her slick folds, then pushed a finger inside her dripping hole. She moaned at the intrusion and pushed and pulled as far as she could go with her panties restricting her, making sure that Rachel could see what she was doing.

This only made Rachel even more frustrated, being left without any means to pleasure herself. Quinn withdrew her hand and brought her finger to her lips, then locked eyes with Rachel as she sucked on the juices that ran down her digit. She pretended that her finger was Rachel’s prick, doing what she would do when she was giving Rachel blowjobs.

She swirled her tongue from the base of her finger to the tip, then right back down again, making soft noises as she sucked and licked. Rachel tensed, unable to keep her eyes off the sinful sight of Quinn licking the finger that was buried inside her dripping sex only a few seconds ago.

Quinn winked and lifted herself off the bed and hooked her thumbs over the waistband of her panties. Rachel’s mouth watered as Quinn swayed her hips while slowly peeling off the last of her clothes, then flung them away as soon as she was done.

“ _Hot fucking damn_ ,” Rachel muttered under her breath as Quinn spread her legs, exposing the pink flesh of her pussy to her girlfriend’s lustful gaze.  

Giggling, Quinn cupped her sex, blocking it from Rachel’s view. Rachel groaned in displeasure at this, and Quinn cooed as she rubbed her wet heat. It helped the growing ache between her legs, but it wasn’t enough yet. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she reached for the drawer on the bedside table, and she pulled out a long, thick purple dildo from inside.

Rachel’s eyes widened as Quinn wrapped her lips around its head, making choked-off noises that she knew would drive Rachel crazy. She lathered saliva around its length and winked at Rachel, licking a hot wet stripe from the tip to the base.

It was something new, and Quinn planned on upping her teasing game by using it. Rachel swallowed, mesmerized by the way Quinn sucked on the dildo and how her lips were stretched by its girth. Granted, it wasn’t as long and as thick as Rachel’s cock, but Quinn was going to say otherwise just to push Rachel’s buttons.

She set it aside for a moment and took off the remaining piece of clothing that hid Rachel’s thickness. Inch by inch, Rachel’s raging prick was exposed to Quinn’s wanton gaze, the bulbous head reddened and leaking with pre-cum. Quinn licked her lips at the sight of it, how it slapped against Rachel’s lower belly as she completely pulled off her underwear.

Quinn moaned appreciatively and gently caressed it, tracing the veins that pulsed and pumped blood straight up with her fingertips. Rachel’s breath hitched at the contact, at the teasing strokes of Quinn’s fingers on her twitching, throbbing dick.

For good measure, Quinn kissed the tip and licked away the salty liquid, heat pooling at the junction between her thighs as the taste filled her mouth. Hot, open-mouthed kisses were planted all over Rachel’s cock, and Quinn grabbed the dildo and pressed it to the brunette’s balls.

Rachel panted as Quinn continued to tease her with feather-light kisses along her length, leisurely in nature and without intent to ease the painful ebb of her arousal. After a soft kiss on the tip, Quinn held the dildo beside Rachel’s dick and smirked deviously.

“Would you look at that? The dildo is bigger than your cock, Rach,” Quinn murmured sultrily, her voice oozing of sex.

At this, Rachel growled and tugged forcefully on her restraints, glaring full-force at Quinn and the silicone in the blonde’s hands. “ _Liar_ ,” she hissed. “If it really was, you wouldn’t be asking me to fuck you and telling me I’ve got a big cock when I pound your pussy.”

“Only because I haven’t compared the two until now,” Quinn said smoothly and spread her legs, rubbing the fake cock between her plump pussy lips. She sighed in contentment and slid it back and forth, her wetness dripping all over it.

And then she started sliding it inside her leaking hole, moaning gutturally as she was stretched out by its girth. A shudder coursed through her body as she pushed it further inside, taking it inch by delicious inch. Rocking her hips upwards, Quinn sank the last of it inside her wet heat, gasping sharply as the sides snagged her walls.

Her juices dripped all over the toy, giving it enough lubrication to slide along her walls with ease. She pulled it out and pushed in again, moaning in bliss with each time it plunged deeply inside her needy pussy. Rachel’s heated gaze was locked onto the sinful display before her, of Quinn’s nether lips being parted and her hole being stretched as she masturbated and made sexy, throaty noises.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ Mmm, it’s so big and thick. Unhh, ah!” Quinn panted, her hands working back and forth to thrust and pull the toy. “Oh, this feels so good!”

“If you get rid of that thing and let me go, I swear I’ll make you feel even better than that- that _fake_ ,” Rachel huffed and writhed, desperate to feel _something_ on her cock.

“But this feels so much better than your dick, baby,” Quinn taunted, spreading her legs wider to show Rachel just how _good_ she was feeling. “Mmm, my pussy can’t get enough of it.”

Quinn rotated the dildo and groaned, humping it in her heat. Strangled noises scratched the back of her throat, keening moans spilling from her lips as she drove the toy harder and deeper, the slick, squelching sounds urging her to work faster.

Her breathing came in heavy pants, her darkened hazel eyes teasing Rachel as she continued with the show. Underneath her, Rachel was groaning in the pain of her arousal and humping the air wildly, but Quinn was intent on finishing what she started.

A few more hard thrusts, and Quinn was coming. She quickly pulled out the dildo and moaned in sheer ecstasy, her pussy juices squirting out of her hole as she reached the highest peak of her orgasm. Slick come ran down her thighs and down on Rachel’s stomach and the sheets, and Quinn brought the toy to Rachel’s mouth.

Without resistance, Rachel parted her lips and sucked on the dildo, licking off every last drop of Quinn’s warm juices off of it. Quinn smiled as Rachel finished and put it away, then straddled her lap. She sat her dripping pussy down on Rachel’s thick shaft and rolled her hips, grinding down on its hardness.

“Quinn, _please._ I need to come,” Rachel begged, as Quinn licked her lips and rocked back and forth, soaking Rachel’s thick meat in her wetness.

Quinn purred and leaned forward, her nipples grazing with Rachel’s and her breath tickling the brunette’s ear. Rachel’s shaft twitched and throbbed against her folds, aching for release.

“What do you want me to do? Do you want me to grind my naughty pussy down on your cock?” Quinn whispered sultrily, pushing more of her weight down on Rachel.

Letting out a stuttered breath, Rachel nodded weakly and arched up, her brown eyes pleading. Quinn nipped on her earlobe and started moving, her hips undulating smoothly as she worked them back and forth and side to side. Rachel groaned, sweat trickling down her forehead, lying slack while Quinn did her job.

Rachel’s cock felt hot and slick sliding back and forth on her cunt, and she let out a quiet groan as she rocked harder, making sure that she didn’t move even a single inch away from Rachel’s prick. No sex toy could ever match Rachel’s glorious dick, no matter what Quinn said to tease her and rile her up.

Molding their lips together, Quinn panted and ground down harder, sandwiching Rachel’s throbbing shaft between her cunt and her lower stomach. The friction caused Rachel’s muscles to twitch, her grunting resounding loudly from the pleasure that she felt.

Raising her head, Rachel watched the way Quinn’s pussy glided smoothly along her soaked length, until she finally lost it. Quinn heard Rachel gasp sharply, and she looked down to see jets of Rachel’s warm semen stream out of her dick, landing on her breasts and stomach.

Quinn grinned and licked the cum off of Rachel’s skin, the brunette shuddering with every flick of Quinn’s tongue.

“Please tell me you’re going to untie me now,” Rachel said weakly.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Quinn smiled and untied the silk ties.

Just as she undid the final knot, Rachel suddenly flipped her onto her back and Quinn gasped sharply in surprise. Her clit throbbed at the predatory look in Rachel’s eyes, her skin buzzing with the excitement of what was to come.

“You had your way with me, now I’m going to have my way with you,” Rachel smirked, her right hand curled around her shaft as she pumped herself.

Quinn was almost afraid that Rachel was going to tease her, but was proven wrong when Rachel bent down and kissed her roughly, her hips slamming forward to drive her prick inside Quinn’s dripping hole. The sudden harsh intrusion caught Quinn by surprise, her body jerking as she took all of Rachel. All she could muster was a breathless scream while Rachel pounded her with long, powerful strokes, having given her no time to adjust.

“Which is better now? That fake plastic or my cock?” Rachel grunted hotly, her eyes ablaze with searing passion, continually pushing forward.

“Your cock! Your cock is so much better, Rachel,” Quinn whimpered, her body shaking from the nonstop force of Rachel’s thick shaft pummeling into her leaking pussy.

“That’s right. Only my cock can make your pussy feel like this,” Rachel huffed, and Quinn cried out in ecstasy, unable to control her bodily responses to the sensation of being fucked in all the right ways by the brunette.

And with those words, Quinn shattered. She let out stuttered gasps as she came, flooding Rachel’s pounding member with her slick juices. Still, Rachel powered on, her teeth gritted as she plowed forward without stopping.

Quinn shuddered, her walls clamping down on Rachel’s throbbing shaft. She felt Rachel pulse once, twice, before she hardened even further. And then the heat of being filled up with Rachel’s hot semen, streaming deep inside her needy pussy.  

She barely even recovered when Rachel held her legs and spread them apart, then started thrusting again. Her eyes fell down to the juncture between her thighs, at the filthy sight of her sopping cunt being split apart by Rachel’s dick, a strangled noise vibrating at the back of her throat as she watched.

Rachel, too, was watching. Quinn moaned and curled her fists around the sheets, unwilling to tear her gaze away from what was happening between her legs. Rachel’s dick slid in and out without barely any resistance, and Quinn’s chest heaved each time Rachel’s prick disappeared inside her cunt.

It was fucking raunchy to watch, more so that Rachel was in the mood to fuck the sense out of Quinn. Rachel reached out her hands and palmed Quinn’s tits, her hips rolling in smooth waves, plunging in and out of Quinn’s abundant wetness.

For a few seconds, Rachel stopped moving so that Quinn was able to appreciate and feel every inch of Rachel’s cock seated inside of her. Rachel nuzzled her neck and flicked her tongue, licking off droplets of sweat that trickled down her skin.

“That’s a good pussy,” Rachel murmured, her voice low and gravelly. Quinn shivered and clenched around Rachel, eliciting a content moan. “Such a good, naughty pussy, squeezing my cock like that.”

“Ah, yes! So deep,” Quinn whimpered, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s neck.

“Fuck, Quinn! Squeeze me, baby. Make that pussy hot and tight for me,” Rachel groaned and pulled out then pushed back in, and Quinn instinctively tightened around her shaft. “Oh, yes. Just like that. You want me to fuck you again? I’ll make you see stars, Quinn.”

Quinn squeaked and nodded vigorously, her sex throbbing with insistent need. Grinning widely, Rachel slid out and dropped her hips, tearing a desperate moan from Quinn. Rachel moved in fluid motions, her body pressed up tight against Quinn as she hammered away, her lips caressing Quinn’s cheeks and neck while they fucked.

The bed shook, and Quinn was trembling herself while Rachel pounded her, nailing her to the bed. Wet, messy sounds resulted from their coupling, and Rachel groaned and grunted as she worked, drilling fast and hard into Quinn.

Without any thought at all, Quinn responded to Rachel by jerking and arching upward, a steady stream of moans for more and Rachel’s name spilling out of her lips. Her brain was fuzzy, and Quinn couldn’t form any coherent words because Rachel was really fucking good at fucking her senseless.

She was a sobbing, wailing mess, constantly begging for more, for anything harder and rougher which Rachel was only too willing to give to her. Her nails dug into the sheets, her loud cries of ecstasy piercing the air, unable to register anything else except for Rachel on top of her, of her cock plowing relentlessly inside her dripping pussy and driving her wild.   

It wasn’t just her; the bed also responded by shaking and the headboard slamming against the wall, and Quinn just didn’t care anymore. All she cared about was the fact that Rachel was _fucking her,_ bringing her to constant states of pure ecstasy without thought of anything else but her pleasure.

The teasing was totally worth it, and Quinn always did it for the sole purpose of getting Rachel all riled up that always got her in the mood for hot and heavy, raunchy sex.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Quinn screamed as Rachel slammed into her with full-force three times in quick succession.

On the fourth one, she came in a breathless rush, her moans ringing out as she creamed all over Rachel’s cock.

“Mmm, your pussy sure likes my dick,” Rachel laughed, and Quinn sobbed and clung on to her, clenching around her shaft for all that it was worth.

Rachel plunged in one last time and bottomed out, shooting stream after stream her warm semen deep inside Quinn’s sopping pussy. Quinn mewled, feeling every splash of Rachel’s hot come against her walls, filling her up once again.

“Such a good pussy, so full of my come,” Rachel crooned, sending shivers up and down Quinn’s spine. “Your dildo can’t do that, can it? It can’t pump you full of come…”

Quinn mutedly shook her head no, her head spinning in circles from the rough way Rachel took her. With a self-satisfied smirk, Rachel kissed her neck and rocked her hips, pushing her come deeper inside Quinn to prove her point.

“Give me a sec. I’m not done with you just yet,” Rachel husked, nuzzling Quinn’s collarbone with her nose.

“Good. I was hoping you weren’t,” Quinn murmured, uncaring that she was going to be sore once they were done.

It was always worth it with Rachel.


End file.
